


burn me like a firecracker

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: The redhead selling firecrackers is infuriating in more ways than one, Pansy thinks. She's not attracted to her. Not at all...
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Kudos: 3





	burn me like a firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A has a fireworks stand next to a mall, in a very frequented place and likes to show their products off to potential customers. Person B is a security guard with a headache," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

Pansy stomps over to the stand, fingers massaging her temple in an attempt to soothe her headache. “Hey, Red,” she snaps, “mind toning it down a notch? We’re not Americans and it’s not fucking fourth of July.” 

The redhead looks over at Pansy, eyes rolling a bit as though she’s already bored with the conversation. Another firecracker pops and sizzles when a little boy comes toward the stand. 

Pansy fumes, “Do you know how annoying it is to stand there all day with you causing a racket every ten seconds?” 

“Seems I’ve finally got your attention.” The redhead winks. 

_ Oh _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
